User talk:Jdogno7/Laylamon
Edit in process }} Lilithmon is one of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army in Digimon Xros Wars. The only known female general and the primary manipulator of the bunch, Lilithmon shares a place with the other head officers, and . Appearance Lilithmon's appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. Her hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feature is the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, which allows her to corrode anything it touches. The ribbons off of her dress are razor-sharp. She wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup. Personality While not a strategist, as Tactimon is, Lilithmon does possess a calculating side to her personality. She can also be highly ruthless, even sadistic, to both ally and enemy alike. She is a femme fatale who is seductively charming and rather vain. She is very manipulative, willing to use others to achieve her goals. She rarely battles her enemies directly, preferring to leave the dirty work to her subordinates and/or slaves. She is capable of (at times literally) an explosive temper, even going into a state of insane and frenzied rage. Description Anime As one of the Three Head Officers, Lilithmon oversees the progress of her commander and her agent , as well as controls the powerful but feral Daipenmon, MachineDramon and . Lilithmon first made her existence known to Xros Heart when they arrived at the Lake Zone area she was in the process of conquering. After a failed attempt at claiming the Code Crown of Lake Zone by IceDevimon (due in part to Xros Heart's intervention), Lilithmon shows up to chide her subordinate for his lack of satisfactory progress. Lilithmon states if IceDevimon doesn't take the Code Crown soon, she will "explode". IceDevimon begs Lilithmon's pardon, claiming he has "a secret plan" that will work "this time" round. Baalmon (Xros Wars) appears "to sell his services" as an assassin, since IceDevimon "doesn't appear capable enough to redeem himself", IceDevimon protests, while Lilithmon claims such an offer to be "suspicious". Baalmon flatters Lilithmon into letting him help fight Xros Heart along with Blue Flare. Lilithmon agrees, considering how IceDevimon "got quite a whupping" on his last attempt to defeat the resisting forces. After IceDevimon's "secret plan" fails to stop the resistance in Lake Zone, Lilithmon decides to revive Daipenmon to aid her conquest attempt. Lilithmon delegates to IceDevimon, the task of defrosting Daipenmon from his state of frozenness. When IceDevimon asks "But why this fearsome fellow?", Lilithmon replies "He'll be replacing you and your incompetence." Worried, IceDevimon insists that he "can still be of service" to Lilithmon. Outside the defrosting chamber, Lilithmon expresses her impatience with how long things are taking for Lake Zone to be conquered but calms herself down. She decides to take a more active role in obtaining the Code Crown fragment by using a little more of her powers. Creating magic illusions with the Ice Mirror, Lilithmon manipulates Akari Hinomoto into stealing Lake Zone's Code Crown fragment for her. She plays on Akari's desire to return to the human world to see her family as well as her feelings of being useless to Xros Heart. As Lilithmon watches Akari perform her dirty work for her, Baalmon watches from high above, taking notes on Lilithmon's abilities. He states that "I have seen yet more of the scope of your abilities.", suggesting he is spying on Lilithmon but without saying why. Lilithmon senses she is being watched but Baalmon has disappeared. She dismisses it as her imagination playing up. IceDevimon then informs her that "the defrosting has been completed!". When IceDevimon asks "Now what is to be done?", Lilithmon comments "I see. That was fast." (much faster than she had expected of it). Then Daipenmon grabs IceDevimon, while Lilithmon makes no attempt to help him, even giving a smile of relish at her subordinate's distress. After Akari finds the Code Crown fragment, she heads across the frozen moat to present it to Lilithmon. Around this time, has discovered that the Code Crown fragment has been stolen. informs everyone that "One of the Three Head Officers can use illusion magic through a mirror to control others." guesses "She's the one who manipulated Akari into taking the Code Crown!". Dorulumon reveals "Her name is...Lilithmon." Now knowing who is ultimately responsible for the Code Crown fragment's theft, Shoutmon rallies Xros Heart and the castle's Digimon to get back both Akari and the Code Crown fragment. Zenjirou Tsurugi warns them that if they use weapons, Akari might be hurt as a result. Faced with a grim situation, Xros Heart and its allies charge forward to fight the Bagra army forces. The Icemon in the Lake Zone Bagra Army unit start to become fearful of the charging enemy force. Lilithmon tells them to stand their ground as they "have a trump card." on their side. She declares "No one can stop this Daipenmon." She orders Daipenmon to "go wild." Daipenmon proceeds to smash aside the castle defenders. While the battle rages, Akari (completely unharmed) stands around oblivious to what is happening. Meanwhile back at the castle, Taiki Kudou dreams that Akari is in the grip of a sinister force. He wakes up in fearful panic. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Lilithmon has Daipenmon release a massive freezing wave, which causes massive ice crystals to appear over the lake as well as freeze the outside of where the castle sits along with the castle itself. When Taiki looks outside, he is shocked to see the massive ice formations along with most of the castle's defenders completely frozen. He then notices Akari, who is unharmed but still under Lilithmon's spell. Lilithmon appears and spirits her away. Taiki chases after Lilithmon to save Akari from her clutches. He is joined by Zenjirou and the two decide to save Akari together from Lilithmon's grasp. This determination motivates Shoutmon, , Dorulumon and to break out of their frozen prison cells. Meanwhile Lilithmon attempts to take the Code Crown from Akari. To her frustration, Akari won't let go and is refusing to hand it over to her, despite her being under Lilithmon's spell. Lilithmon decides that, she'll just cop off Akari's hand (an action "Even a demon with an ice-cold heart" like IceDevimon "shudders at"). However Zenjirou throws a spear from one of the PawnChessmons stopping Lilithmon from mutilating Akari's body. Taiki demands Lilithmon "Let Akari go!". Taiki tells Akari that they are coming to save her. Lilithmon mocks Taiki, stating "Now what makes you think she wants to be saved?" Akari then shows Taiki and Zenjirou the Code Crown fragment, stating she now "can go back to the human world.". Lilithmon states with the Code Crown fragment, Akari can go back to her world. Lilithmon then starts to reach for the Code Crown fragment. Akari states that she wants to go home because no one in the Digital World needs her there. Taiki, Shoutmon and Dorulumon tell Akari that she is needed. Lilithmon states it makes no difference of any kind as she has no intention "of giving up her (Akari) or the Code Crown!" Akari cries upon realising she truly is needed. As Lilithmon reaches for the Code Crown fragment, Akari tells her that "It isn't yours.". Lilithmon is shocked that her magic was overcome. Akari cries "This isn't yours." as she uses the Code Crown fragment to slash Lilithmon across the face, leaving a cut. When Lilithmon sees the blood, she mentally explodes, going into a state of both insane and frenzied rage. Lilithmon forces a fusion between IceDevimon and Daipenmon, creating IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent, which she sicks on team Xros Heart. Knightmon and the Pawnchessmons shield Xros Heart from the Devil Penguin's attack. Taiki DigiXroses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmons, Knightmon and the PawnChessmons into Shoutmon X4K. Lilithmon mocks Xros Heart's faith in the power of DigiXros. However, she is shocked when X4K emerges unscathed from the attack. X4K informs Lilithmon that she will pay for playing around with Akari's heart. X4K then destroys IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent. Lilithmon notes in a state of impressed shock "Not bad...It's no wonder IceDevimon couldn't win." Lilithmon makes her escape. When she arrives in the Sand Zone, Lilithmon has brainwash the Digimon of Xros Heart. After Taiki returns after being separated, he finds his Digimon partners to be mind controlled. Soon Lilithmon arrives with Ebemon and the army of who were serving under Blastmon earlier. She sarcastically asks Baalmon if he finds the occurrence an "interesting sight". She comments that "This is the most cruellest show you'll ever see in this world.". She mocks Taiki stating he deserves to get killed by his friends, laughing at the sight. She then reveals that "Whoever gets caught by Ebemon's glamour spells thinks that everyone around them is their enemy, so they kill each other." She then sarcastically asks of Baalmon "What a wonderful show, don't you think?" She then commands the Digimon of Xros Heart: "Now, kill each other, to your heart's content!". Realising Ebemon to be the one who put Angemon under his control to force him to kill his mentor, Baalmon ends up attacking him to break his hold over the Digimon of Xros Heart. Lilithmon asks Baalmon what he is doing by attacking Ebemon. Baalmon reveals that he now knows that Lilithmon was the one who used Ebemon to manipulate his friends and turn the Sand Zone into a mess. Lilithmon asks if he is "a survivor of the warriors". Baalmon vows that he "will avenge the warriors who died" from her "cowardly trap". Lilithmon notes she thought it was suspicious how he kept insisting on following her around and that was the reason he was doing so. Suddenly Lilithmon stabs Baalmon with her left hand. Taiki retaliates by forming to destroy Ebemon and to drive Lilithmon away from Baalmon. Taiki declares he won't let her kill Baalmon, Lilithmon states it doesn't matter as Baalmon is beyond saving. A weakened Baalmon ends up collapsing near Taiki as a result of his wounds from Lilithmon. Lilithmon declares "No one has ever survived after getting slashed by my poison claw." As Taiki and Shoutmon X4 rush to aid Baalmon, the SkullScorpiomons block their way. Pharaohmon appears in his spectral form and tells Taiki to "Use this Zone's Code Crown to release the power of this land.". Taiki uses the Code Crown fragment to do so, which causes all the pyramid structures to form one giant pyramid. Lilithmon and the SkullScorpiomon soldiers retreat away from this phenomenon. She is shocked by what she is witnessing. Pharaohmon informs them this is the Pyramid of Resurrection and was used by the goddess' warriors to receive her blessing and have their battle wounds healed. However when Lilithmon used Ebemon to cause the death of the warriors, the goddess also disappeared. However the power of the Code Crown fragment had brought her back. He goes on to state that the Pyramid of Resurrection may be able to save Baalmon. He tells Taiki to download the goddess' power with his Xros Loader and put its data into Baalmon. He informs Taiki that as the goddess' warrior, this is something that only he can do. Taiki uses his Xros Loader to run the Digimon revival program to save Baalmon. Having said all he can tell them, Pharaohmon leaves them. While the Xros Loader downloads the Digimon revival program, the power of DigiXros is suspended and all Digimon stored inside are released. This doesn't make things easy for Xros Heart as Lilithmon has the SkullScorpiomons attack the barrier surrounding the Pyramid of Revival. Fortunately, they are unable to get through it. When Lord SkullScorpiomon, the Grey SkullScorpiomon, who commands the other SkullScorpiomon informs Lilithmon "The barrier is too strong, we can't get through it!", Lilithmon replies with a sarcastic "Oh really?" before attacking him with her Nazar Nail, killing him in five seconds flat. The other SkullScorpiomon gather round, shocked and horrified at their leader's fate. Lilithmon informs them "I'll replace him with your new commander right now." before summoning to the Sand Zone. MachineDramon is able to breach the barrier, allowing the SkullScorpiomons to set foot on the pyramid. Unfortunately, the download is still not finished, therefore Taiki can't use the Xros Loader to perform DigiXros and still continue healing Baalmon, leaving Xros Heart no choice but to fight with their base form powers and for all members to fight. Zenjirou leads the Digimon of Xros Heart against the SkullScorpiomon. Despite not being able to DigiXros, the Xros Heart Digimon are able to hold their own. MachineDramon starts to get tired from holding open a hole in the barrier's structure. Lilithmon tell him "If you're hungry then go ahead and eat that barrier.". MachineDramon begins chomping on the barrier allowing greater numbers of SkullScorpiomons onto the pyramid. Xros Heat starts to become overwhelmed by the sheer number of SkullScorpiomons and begins being overpowered. Meanwhile Baalmon is healed enough for him to regain consciousness. When he sees that Xros Heart is being pummelled while attempting to defend him, he tells Taiki to stop using the goddess' power for his sake as he views himself as "a failure who couldn't become a full-fledged warrior." as well as someone who has "no right to receive the goddess' grace." He tells Taiki "Ever since I became consumed with my revenge against the Bagra Army." and that he "stepped down the wrong path.". He tells Taiki "But you never gave up on your friends until the very last moment. Between the two of us, you're the true warrior. Forget about me. Go to your friends." Taiki tells Baalmon that they are also friends and the rest of Xros Heart feel the same way toward Baalmon. Taiki tells Baalmon, he won't give up on him and he shouldn't give up on himself. At that point, MachineDramon shatters the barrier completely, allowing the SkullScorpiomons to completely swarm the pyramid. MachineDramon absorbs the barrier, becoming larger. MachineDramon releases a powerful energy wave that causes considerable injury to both Xros Heart and his SkullScorpiomon allies. Shoutmon, who had gone to check on what was happening at the top, returns and attacks MachineDramon. However MachineDramon merely scratches his cheek with his left hand and slams Shoutmon into the pyramid with his right hand. The other Xros Heart Digimon rush to assist Shoutmon but are effortlessly blown back by an energy wave from MachineDramon. Taiki sees the severity of the situation for his team but hopes they can buy more time for the download to finish and for Baalmon to be healed. However after MachineDramon's second attack against Xros Heart, Baalmon stops the process, knowing that if Xros Heart continue as they are, they will be slaughtered. To Xros Heart's shock, MachineDramon begins devouring his Scorpiomon teammates. Lilithmon even helps him to absorb all the SkullScorpiomons' data. However Xros Heart begins to feel themselves being absorbed too. Baalmon insists Taiki go help his friends lest they get slaughtered like his were. Taiki returns to the battle and forms Shoutmon X4K. Lilithmon mocks Xros Heart by asking sarcastically "Do you honestly expect to beat MachineDramon with your pathetic DigiXros?" X4K seemingly manages to force MachineDramon to release the data he absorbed from the Xros Heart members. However he still has enough from the SkullScorpiomons to become . Having failed to destroy the mechanical demon dragon, Lilithmon mocks "Is that all your DigiXros has to offer?" HiMachineDramon creates an energy rope from his tail which he uses as a whip against Shoutmon X4K. He then uses it as a lasso to bind him. Lilithmon tells Shoutmon X4K that "I'll kill you with the strongest weapon around as a send-off gift you can take with you to hell...With these Mugen Cannons.". She then commands HiMugendramon ""Annihilate him to dust." However when the explosion clears, Shoutmon X4K has survived after being shielded by Baalmon wearing the mask of the goddess. Fatally wounded, Baalmon asks has he become a warrior of the goddess. Angemon's spirit appears to him and nods, telling him "You are worthy of praise, fellow warrior." Baalmon cries for his beloved mentor. Baalmon then looses consciousness, seemingly dead. Taiki cries out for Baalmon. Lilithmon is shocked that "It hit Ba'almon instead?"! She notes "I didn't expect him to have that much strength left." She then states that "I'll blow you all to pieces this time." and they should "Prepare yourselves." However Baalmon manages to fire a shot to disrupt the attack despite being on the edge of death! Lilithmon is shocked by how this could occur. Suddenly Baalmon's body begins to glow. Taiki states it to be the light of the warrior. Lilithmon is unimpressed and has HiMachineDramon attack again. Shoutmon X4K moves to protect Baalmon from the attack. However, instead of dying, Baalmon digivolves to . Lilithmon then has HiMachineDramon lunge at Beelzemon, who in response fires his cannon. HiMugendramon catches the blast in his mouth but it manages to blow away some of the armour plating on the left side of his head. Lilithmon scoffs at Beelzemon's new power but then Shoutmon X4K uses his sword to push the blast down HiMugendramon's throat, which destroys him from the inside. After the battle, Lilithmon in a frenzied fury, sends Xros Heart to Heaven Zone, describing it as "...the worst Zone you'll ever find!". After Lucemon obtains the Code Crown of Heaven Zone, he not only reveals himself to be a Bagra Army member but a subordinate of Lilithmon. At this point in time, having been alerted to Lucemon's successful gain of the Code Crown fragment, Lilithmon praises him from the Bagra Army HQ and states that she will be able to get ahead of both Blastmon and Tactimon as top Head Officer. Lucemon reveals that Lilithmon sent him a message to destroy Xros Heart, however, he decided to manipulate them into helping him both take down the Heaven Zone's Angel Police and gain the citizens' support before that. Shortly after this, Lilithmon finds who she decides to keep as a pet, bringing him back to the Bagra Army HQ. After Damemon make himself known to Blastmon, Tactimon and the Vilemons, Lilithmon arrives just as her "pet" pisses off the aforementioned Digimon. Tactimon asks if he is Lilithmon's pet, to which she responds by asking whether he dislikes Damemon, stating she finds him cute. Damemon responds with another bout of criticism, causing Tactimon to reply that he questions Lilithmon's taste in pets. Lilithmon states that Tactimon is "a stick in the mud, as always". She asks where he is going off to. Tactimon states he is going to the Forest Zone. When Damemon states "No good!", 11 times in a row, Blastmon tells him off before picking him up and tossing him away. Lilithmon claims that this habit makes him "charming. When contacts the Bagra Army HQ, Lilithmon inquires of his plan to deal with the resisting forces in Forest Zone. Kongoumon states he will send in the Bagra Army's GranKuwagamon squad. Shortly after Xros Heart agrees to help rescue Nene Amano from (the core unit of DarkKnightmon), Lilithmon arrives in Dust Zone with Damemon in tow. Damemon claims "A Zone with nothing but trash in it is just lousy!". Lilithmon replies that it will be useful as a dumpsite for the other Zones that she controls (present or future). Damemon points out the Zone is "already full of junk". At this point, DarkKnightmon approaches Lilithmon. He introduces himself as the dark knight and the leader of Twilight. Lilithmon states she has never heard of him before. DarkKnightmon replies that he doubts she has. He then goes on to reveal that he has brainwashed Kiriha into working for him, thus all of Blue Flare's Digimon and Code Crown fragments belong to him now effectively. Lilithmon states that DarkKnightmon must have some reason for purposely showing himself to her. DarkKnightmon states she is very perceptive in response. He reveals that Taiki is currently in Dust Zone and proposes an alliance until he's been killed. Damemon criticises this course of action. Attacks *'Phantom Pain': Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die. *'Nazar Nail': Corrodes anything she touches with her Nazar Nail. *'Empress Emblaze': Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Manga Other forms Notes and References